A portion container generally includes a container body having a circumferential wall extending upwards from the periphery of a bottom wall, a flange extending outwards from the upper edge of the circumferential wall, and a lid body having a periphery that is detachably adhered to an upper surface of the flange for tightly closing an upper end opening of the container body.
In this type of known portion container, the lid body is peeled off to dispense the content, so that the lid body is designed so as to be easily peeled off. For example, the flange is partly projected outwards so that the projected part of the lid body forms a non-adhered part free from adhesion to the flange of the portion container, thereby allowing the lid body to be peeled off by holding the non-adhered part. Alternatively, the flange is partly projected outwards and a linear break is formed to extend across the center region of the projected part. The lid body outside the break and the projected part of the flange are firmly adhered to each other, so that upon opening the break is cut off and the lid body is peeled off by holding the cut-off piece outside the break and the adhered part of the lid plate.
In either case, however, improvements have been desired since the content can be splashed out of the container body in an undesirable manner, by a force required for peeling off the lid body. In view of such a problem, there has been proposed a portion container that can be opened without the splash out of the content, as disclosed, e.g., in Document 1.
The proposed portion container is designed to tightly contain the content by a container body and a lid, wherein the container body includes a cup part, a flange on an upper edge of the cup part, and a structural element that can be loaded vertically downwards, wherein the structural element is provided on either the outer surface of the cup part or the lower surface of the flange so that the lid can be detachably adhered to the flange.    Document 1: JP 2006-248556A